blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnome
, also known as the Khazad (Gnomish for "Stone-Forged People"), are a sub-race of Humans that curiously enough have absolutely no magical powers, and yet are the main suppliers for magically imbued items and equipment. They are unique in that they dwell in a kingdom far beneath the ground, known as the Khazad'Ankor (Gnomish for "Domain of the Stone-Forged People"}. Overview Appearance Abilities Government The gnomes of the Khazad'Ankor are a constitutional monarchy, lead jointly by a singular individual known as the and a legislative body known as the . The Assembly is formed of gnomes of high noble houses, which are houses that are capable of tracing a general, a king, or a Paragon in their ancestry. Because of this, the number of members of the Assembly, also referred to as De'Shir (Gnomish for "Assemblyman"), can vary widely between generations should any records be lost, stolen or destroyed. The High King has first word on any and all matters, but their word is by no means absolute. The Assembly holds the power to advise the King, approve or veto acts of the King, propose policies, declare Paragons, and elect new Kings. High King is a title one holds for the entirety of their life, and it usually does not pass through family lines. However, the current High King can name a candidate for their position at the time of the death, with that candidate typically having a higher chance of being elected as the new King should the Assembly deem them fit. Assembly members are in much the same position as the King, with their death opening a spot within the Assembly, bringing it to a vote whether or not to fill the spot with a member from the former noble house, a member from a new noble house, or to close it off entirely. While it is rare for a member to be voted in without another having resigned or come to their death, it has occurred many times in the past. Paragons Paragons are the highest within gnomish culture, the absolute pinnacle of their vision of excellency and the only high office that can be drawn from commoners, lesser nobles and higher nobles alike. Paragons come in two forms: the much more common and the . Paragons are more likely to be named after their death, hence why Living Paragons are so very rare. The acts by which a gnome can be named Paragon varies greatly, ranging from an act of unparalleled bravery during war-times, an ingenious and revolutionary invention, or embodying the ideals and tasks of their profession to the point of absolute perfection. Due to Paragons being elected by the Assembly, there have been few named for less dignified pursuits, such as brewing especially powerful ales or writing captivating rhymes and songs. Paragons, upon being named, have noble houses named in their honor and immediately gain a seat upon the Assembly, though their opinions and votes carry more weight than the average De'Shir. Their house takes their Immortal Name, rather than their given name, and their Immortal Name is recorded in the ancient texts under the listings of all past Paragon. Azgal, the first Paragon to ever be named was coincidentally the first High King as well, though she was named several decades after her death due to the Paragon system not having been constructed Gallery Trivia *This race is inspired by a number of fictional sources, including Dragon Age, Warhammer and The Lord of the Rings. **They were originally known as dwarves, but this needed to be changed due to the introduction of the canon race into the Black Clover universe. Thus the inspiration drawn for them is distinctly dwarvish in nature. References